


Reacting to Destiel Pictures

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Photographs, Pictures, YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester, it's just a bit mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Continuing like normal after everything that had happened. Dean has invited his husband, Cas, again to make a video in which they take some time to react to picture of themselves throughout the years.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 38
Kudos: 265





	Reacting to Destiel Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY 100th FIC ON AO3!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm so proud of that, which idk how that sounds, but I really enjoy writing and this site has given me my motivation back. All the comments and kudos have been so amazing and this is a big milestone for me. I hope this is the start of a 100 more.  
> (anyway that was enough sappiness from me, lets get back to the regularly scheduled fic)
> 
> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. I hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to you!

“I look like a rat, Dean.” Castiel deadpanned.

“No, you were the cutest ever!” Dean replied.

Cas pouted: “You only say that, because you love me.”

Dean gave him a quick peck and said: “That doesn’t make it less true, angel.”

Then the intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.

Hi, Hunters! Welcome back.” Dean smiled, “Today I am with my husband, Castiel, and we’re reacting to old pictures of us.”

“Hello, everyone.” Cas greeted everyone.

“Disclaimer.” Dean said, “For anyone confused about the last time we had Cas on the channel. He did not murder me or brainwash me.”

Castiel nodded, but he did stare into the camera for a moment and Dean had used the moment to edit in a light blue glowing gleam in them. Just because he could and it was fun, he liked feeding the fire.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, moving on. Cas nodded, then Dean turned to the audience and explained: “We have a laptop here where we are watching the photos, but I will display them on the screen here. Sam picked these images, so we both have no idea what is coming.”

The first image came up, it was from their first year at college. Castiel was sitting behind a desk, thick book in front of him. He had a small familiar frown on his face as he tried to concentrate on the text. Next to him was Dean, he also had a book in front of him, but he was looking into the camera and sticking out his tongue.

Both smiled at the image and Dean lovingly said: “Ahw, you were always a little nerd, weren’t ya.”

Cas rolled his eyes with a fond smile and said: “If I remember correctly, you did quite good in school as well.”

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his head with a blush and shrugged, “what a stable home life can do for you, you know.”

He clicked through to the next picture. This one was a bit older still at college, but they hadn’t confessed yet, despite both being in love. Dean commented that and noted: “How did we not see how smitten we were?”

Cas laughed: “I don’t know.”

In the picture they were both standing in front of a monument of some sort. Dean had slung his arm over Castiels shoulder and had pulled him close. They weren’t even looking into the camera, lost in each others eyes.

Dean told the camera: “This was after our second year at college. We took a trip with Sammy for the summer. He took this pic of us.”

“That was nice, we went to the beach. You taught me how to swim remember.” Cas said.

Dean smiled at the memory. “Yeah,” he said, “you were very cute. I think I used a picture of that in my fake documentary of you. The ones with the bee sunglasses?”

“Oh, yeah I remember that one.” Castiel laughed.

They went on to the next picture. This was from their graduation, they were both wearing the stupid robes. Cas was hugging Dean from behind, resting his head on Deans shoulder as he looked into the camera with a smile. Dean held the arm that was slung across his chest with two hands and also grinned in the camera.

Cas said: “We had been together for three weeks in this picture.”

“Ahw, look at that baby face.” Dean said, “So young and besotted.”

“You still are.” Cas ribbed him.

Dean just melted and agreed: “Yeah, I am.”

He gave Cas a quick kiss, before moving on to the next picture. That one was of their one year anniversary. They’d climbed a mountain together and asked a stranger on top of it to take a picture of them. Cas was on Deans back, his head resting on Deans head. Both were sweating, but they had smiles that took over their entire faces.

“This was our one year.” Dean explained, “We climbed a mountain. I was so tired when we reached the top.”

Cas nodded: “It’s a miracle we stayed up long enough for the picture.”

“Yeah.” Dean laughed, “I had to sit for like an hour, before we could head back down.”

He clicked to the following photo. It was a selfie he had taken to sent to Sam to explain why he couldn’t come to diner that night. He had completely forgotten about it, but it seemed Sam still had it. Dean smiled apologetically in the picture, while an obviously sick Cas was in the background. 

Castiel immediately deadpanned: “I look like a rat, Dean.” 

“No, you were the cutest ever!” Dean replied.

Cas pouted: “You only say that, because you love me.

Dean gave him a quick peck and said: “That doesn’t make it less true, angel. You are the cutest ever. I remember you wanted to cuddle the entire time, it was so sweet.”

Cas looked guilty and said: “I remember, you got sick the week after.”

Dean ruffled his hair and reassured him by saying: “And you cared for me, very sweetly. You even asked Ellen to make that soup I like.”

They moved on to the next one. It was one of Dean sleeping in the backseat of the Impala, over him lay a familiar trench coat. Dean asked: “Where does this photo come from?”

“I took it, when we were making that road trip.” Castiel answered, “I sent it to Sam, since he had asked how the trip was going. I believe I captured it _‘Going to wake up the angry bear’_ ”

Dean pouted: “I’m not that grumpy in mornings.”

Cas smiled, but didn’t say anything. Dean looked offended, but his reaction was cut out.

The next picture was the same one they had framed above their bed. It was taken at their wedding. Dean was holding Cas in a bridal-carry, both grinning like idiots. 

Both couldn’t help the same stupid grin that took over their faces. Dean said: “This was the best day of my life, I think. Never regretted it, angel.”

Cas smiled at him, eyes filled with love and he quickly embraced Dean as he said: “Me neither. My Dean.”

They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at the picture. Then Dean softly said: “I’m so glad I found you, Cas. I can’t imagine my life without you… or Claire for that matter.”

The last part had been edited out, along with the deep and teary kiss the two shared after it.

When it cut the new picture was shown on screen. Cas was standing at the door, coat already on, bag in hand. He was about to leave, but his tie had been crooked, so Dean was fixing it for him. They both had a fond look in their eyes as they smiled softly. Claire had taken that picture a week ago and sent it to Sam, saying _‘Papa and Pops are being gross again’_

Dean smiled and wondered out loud: “When did we get so domestic.”

“Probably around the time we bought a house together and fell into a routine.” Cas said, before realizing it was rhetorical and he adding: “I think it suits us.”

Dean thought about his tumultuous youth and nodded and agreed: “Yeah it does.”

Castiel looked at the picture again, then reached for the laptop. Dean asked: “What are you doing, sunshine?”

“I’m sending this to myself, so I can make it my background.” Castiel answered.

Then it cut to the endcard. Dean said: “That was it for today, hope you enjoyed it.”

“I did.” Castiel said.

Dean smiled at him then turned back to the viewers: “Cas here enjoyed it, so leave a like for Cas. If you don’t want to miss out, subscribe and ring that bell. If you wanna watch more amazing Cas content you can click here and you can click here for just me. Which is also fun and just as handsome, but maybe not what you want.”

“Assbutt.” Cas said with an eyeroll.

“Still not a real swearword, darling.” Dean told him, turning back to the audience he said: “Bye Hunters, see you on the road.”

Then the video ended

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I cried at the wedding photo so  
cute, my gay heart can’t take it  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dudes, what’s up with the eye  
glowy thing at 00:50 scary  
angel Cas is back. I’m scared  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I didn’t know I needed Dean  
asleep on the backseat under  
Castiels coat until now, but  
damn did I need it  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
GUYS?? IS NO ONE  
WONDERING WHO TOOK  
THAT LAST PICTURE?  
LIKE WHO WAS THERE???  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The fact that Dean got sick  
because he couldn’t refuse hugs  
from his husband is the best  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Alternate title: husbands being  
soft and reminiscing  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Wtf? Assbutt? Who came up  
with that shit? Fucking whack  
bro  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahw they are so disgustingly  
sweet  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Do you think Cass knows bear  
also has a different meaning with  
the gays? Is he innocent? Should  
we tell him??  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dean and Cas: tell us they went  
on a road trip  
Fanfic writers: WRITE THAT  
DOWN! WRITE THAT DOWN  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
They look so in love!!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> I had two pretty big fics in a row, so I thought I'd throw something more like everyone is used to in the mix. I got caught up in all the potential with the plot, but just some normal fluff is what the soul sometimes needs.
> 
> (sorry that is has been a hot minute, I found a series I had forgotten about and updated that, which meant this is a bit later than usual)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. I hoped you enjoyed it, if so please leave Kudos or a Comment, because that is really what keeps me going!


End file.
